Her story
by RainDropsThatCry
Summary: The story of Sasuke and Sakura's youngest child and only daughter. She was born with an odd birthmark at the base of her neck, and she has great power. What will life hold for her?
1. The painful morning

" _Sasuke! Can you grab the brush off the table?" Sakura asked while she held her only daughters hair. How did you get so many knots during the night is a wonder _she thought.

Sasuke walked in on a scene he had seen before. His wife sitting on the floor with his daughter who had pitch-black hair with the identical length as her mother, just past the waist. His daughter was tearing up a little as he handed Sakura the brush. He thought _she can take kunai and fire jutsu easy, but brush her hair and she hates you for hours._ He put his hand on his forehead and smiled at her pitifully.

" Did you have to do that?" the little girl asked with a voice that reminded him of flowers.

" You know I had to."

The child huffed and sat there with an angry and pained look on her face.

Sakura pulled and brushed pulled and brushed for an hour and finally, after all the knots were out, she put the long dark hair in a very tight bun. " There" she said " All done and guess what, you still have your hair."

" It felt like you pulled it all out."

" Rika how does your hair even get like this?"

" Midnight training sessions of coarse."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at their daughter dumbfounded. " What?" they both said together.

" Yea, I go out to the training area and practice. You didn't already know that? Kakashi and Itachi train me."

_Oh! They are going to get a piece of my mind when they come back from that mission. _Sakura thought angrily. Sasuke simply put his hand on his forehead, yet again, and closed his eyes. -sigh- he sat down on the bed and pulled his small child onto his lap and held her tightly as he whispered " Night time is a time for rest not training. Understand?"

Rika nodded she already knew that, but she had a lot to live up to. After all she was an Uchiha. But her father wanted her to stop she knew by the way his voice sounded sweet. He was an evil father he knew the exact way to get her to do things, ok, so he wasn't really evil she knew how to play him too. " Fine" she huffed again and turned away with a sour face. Sasuke smiled and said " Hey now you don't hate me do you?" she turned back around and throw herself on him

" Of coarse not. I only train at night because I feel I have to live up to my name."" You don't have to live up to anything." he squeezed her tight. He felt a little guilty. He was the reason she felt like this. He looked over at Sakura who also looked like she felt guilty she was also part of it as well and she knew it.

" RIKA!" someone outside screamed. Rika jumped out of Sasuke's arms and ran to the front door to open it. When she did she jumped and landed right in the arms of a twelve year old boy with spiky blonde hair, and unnaturally white eyes. Of coarse it wasn't so unnatural sense he was a Byakugan user. He took his shoes off while he still held the girl, and walked to the kitchen. He put her down and examined her while she did the same.

_Lets see…nice, black jacket with his father's symbols and flames…orange pants like his fathers…the average ninja shoe…spiky blonde hair like his fathers…man he looks like his father…except the eyes… just the same as always. _Rika thought to herself

_Hmm…white side buttoned sleeveless shirt, cute, it even had the Uchiha symbol on the back…tight black pants with the pocketed belt like her mothers…knee high flat shoes…arm warmers like her father used to wear…black hair and black eyes like her father…but soft features like her mother…just the same as always._ Haku thought to himself

Sakura and Sasuke walked in to see the typical scene for these two particular children. It happened every time they saw each other. They epically hugged and then they would stare each other to make sure neither really changed. It was always funny to see their reactions when they noticed something different. Saskue clapped his hands loudly " OK you two neither of you have changed sense yesterday I promise."

They both snapped their heads towards Sasuke. For a second he saw rage flash in their eyes, but then the miniature Naruto asked what was for lunch. " I hope its ramen." he told Rika with that big goofy grin. _Its amazing how much like his father he is_ Sasuke thought.

After they all ate Rika and Haku left the house.

" So, Rika, what do you want to do today?"

" Don't we have a mission today?"

" Oh yea. Haha I forgot. Its probably just catching another cat."

" Yea." she frowned she hated those stupid D-rank missions.

" Hey, don't be so down. I bet we'll be out or the village soon."

" Thanks for saying that, but I'm not so sure."

" What makes you think that?" he was seriously listening now because he knew that everyone was trying to keep him and Rika in the village. It was obvious.

" Well, think about my father's past. And yours too. I think they want to keep us here because they know people would try to kidnap us or something." her shoulders slouched a little more as she got more depressed about it " We're going to be stuck here forever!" she shouted. " Its just not fair."

Haku put his arm around the sullen girl " I know how you feel." he threw his fist in the air and looked to the sky with a familiar gleam in his eye and said " I promise we will leave this village."

She smiled she knew he had something planned now.


	2. The prank, that went wrong

It was dark with the only light to guide their path was the full moon above. _It's a good thing two of us have "special" eyes. I don't think even the most experienced ninja could see around here._ Rika thought as she waited for her other two team mates. She looked up at the moon and thought about how much trouble they were going to be in when they got caught. They all knew they were going to get caught, but that just added to the thrill. No one ever got in or out of the village without someone knowing about it, and if they did, it was extremely rare. But, of course, her father is THE Sasuke Uchiha who used to be notorious for numerous things. But nobody seemed to want to tell her though, and that annoyed her more then anything. It annoyed her because she knew those reasons were why she was stuck in this prison of a village.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound in a near by bush. She lifted her hands and balled her fists as she crouched slightly into a fighting stance. She was ready for a fight. If she had to fight to leave then she would gladly do it, after all it was better then sitting ideally on the side waiting for someone to do it for her.

The wind picked up _creepy_ she thought. She had all her senses on high alert, and her muscles ready to spring at any given moment.

" Hey! Relax its just us." two figures cloaked in darkness walked out of the brush with their hands in the air. One was blonde with a stupid grin plastered on his face the other looked like he had just woken up from a great sleep.

" Zaza!" she sprang up and hugged the muscular thirteen-year-old "I thought we told you not to fall asleep?" her face turned into a bad impression of a stern look, she was too excited to give him the full effect.

Zabetsu smiled, hugged her tightly, and said " Yea, haha, my bad. It was warm in the house and mom made this great noodle dish thing. I just couldn't help myself afterwards." Zabetsu wore his black wanna-be anbu suit well. The black long sleeved shirt with his black pants and shoes went well with his angelic white hair and big blue eyes. His black glasses tied in the whole look, though. He looked smart and powerful, what a great combination. He looked like the perfect mix of his mother, Karin, and his father, Suigetsu. Basically he looked both bad-ass and cute.

After her mental evaluation Rika walked right up to Haku and did their normal examination of each other.

He wore all black just like Zabetsu except it didn't work as well. She wore a tight black shirt that cut off before it reached her forearm. It didn't cover all the way up to her neck so it showed off her birth mark, it looked more like a bruise that had never healed. Underneath her shirt she wore a long fish net shirt so that her fair skin wouldn't be as bright against the moonlight. Her tight, black pants met up with her black shoes at her knee. She had a black utility belt that held all her ninja equipment that needed to be accessible at a moments notice. Her black hair was in a loose braid with locks falling in her face. Haku took her leaf head band and tied her hair back with it. " There" he said " now you can see." he smiled at her. Her smile was the only thing that softened her appearance, she looked like an image you wouldn't want to see in a dark alley with her all black attire. _And once she activates her sharingaun she'll really be scary then. _he thought to himself.

" Well, whats the plan?" Zabetsu asked

" Basically, we are going to walk up and out." Rika gestured up and then towards the wall with a smile.

" And do you think we will get away with it?" Zaza asked wondering why he even agreed to come.

" Hmm, I'm not sure, but its worth a shot right? Do you really want another cat mission? We have to prove we're ready to leave or else we will be stuck with D-rank mission forever."

" Yea, I get that, but we are so going to be in a whole lot of trouble when they come after us." " I'm ready for them. Trust me I know what to do." Rika smiled with a mischievous grin and the two boys felt a twinge of fear at the thought of what she might do to the adults or, rather, their own parents. They both knew she was capable of things they didn't speak of. Not even Sai-sensai knew everything she could do. He never let her do much though, he was always afraid of something, but he never said why, and neither did anyone else for that matter.

The two young boys were now terrified of their female member. It took all they could muster to keep themselves in place when she activated her sharingaun. Once Haku activated his byakugan he felt a little better. But Zaza was still a little shaken.

" Calm down you two." Rika sounded a little angry with them. She turned to look at them with her blood red eyes. " I'm not going to do anything too crazy, gosh, I was thinking smoke bombs or something. Nothing that involves too much chakra, I'm not an idiot when it comes to battle strategy, we will be fighting some of the most powerful people in the land of Fire. We can't beat them, but we could out smart them. Lets go."

She turned and waited for the boys to find their positions on either sides of her. They put their hands to the wall, focused chakra into them, and climbed up together.

It didn't take long for them to reach the top. They thought that it would be better for them to flash up so if someone saw them once that person would blink, but they would already be gone.

They crawled to the other side with hopes that none of the guards could sense them. They tried their best to suppress their chakra as much as they could.

They reached the other side and quickly ran down the wall. Their feet touched the ground and the three all smiled at each other with satisfaction. They felt victorious, like they had just achieved some great unreachable goal. They felt euphoria taking over, but they repressed the feeling they knew they weren't finished.

" Hey," Zaza whispered " where are we going?"

Haku and Rika looked dumbfounded. They didn't think that far because they didn't they were going to get THIS far. Rika crossed her arms and looked to the sky while she thought. Haku crossed his legs and sat on the grass, and stared at the ground while he thought.

They spent around twenty minutes thinking. After a few minutes Zaza joined in on the brain storming, but none of them could figure out where to go. Zabetsu and Haku were the ones who had been outside the village and it was only a couple times and only to Suna. So they decided.

" How about Suna?" they both asked together facing Rika.

" How long does it take to get there?"

" Around three days if everything goes right." Haku said.

" I don't think it would be safe though."

Zabetsu spoke up at this. " We can take whatever is thrown at us." he smiled an evil smile. Rika looked at the great wall next to them, and then at the ground thinking it over. She didn't want to put them in danger, she was the one they listened to, and she didn't want to be the one to break that bond. So she thought long and hard. After a few minutes of intense thinking she looked up at their awaiting faces and simply said " No."

" What!" they both looked at her. She didn't want to go to Suna? It didn't make sense that she didn't want to go as far as she could to prove herself. " Why not?" Zaza said.

" I don't want to get us in some kind of bad situation. I know I've never been outside theses walls," she put her hand on the cold stone ", but I do know the real world is cruel. Without experience we won't know what to do in a life or death situation. I don't want you two killed just because I have this desperate need to prove myself." she looked sad. The thought of her boys dying from her stupidity and pride depressed her and mentally shocked her.

They both smiled sweetly at her. They understood, and they accepted it, but that didn't change the fact that they still didn't know what to do. They were finally outside of Konoha, and they didn't know what to do with their new found freedom.

" We could just sit in front of the gates until our parents freak out and send out a search party, and when they find us outside they would…yep that's not a good plan at all. Hmm, how about we go to that curry shop that Rock Lee had talked about?" Rika suggested.

" No, I wanna go to Suna!" Zaza said sternly. He may have accepted her feelings, but that didn't mean she was right.

" No! We are not going! What if we run into rogues? What happens then? We won't be able to know how to fight them!" Rika was getting angry. She was preparing for a fight that she knew would come. Zabetsu wanted to show his parents he was strong too, even though they knew, he stilled wanted to prove his independence just like she did.

" Well, it seems its come to this."

"Yep, it seems it has."

Rika took out her long sword and crouched into a fighting stance. Zabetsu took out his broad sword, and entered his own fighting stance. They glared at each other waiting for the other to strike first. It took a tense second or two before the fight began.

Both Zabetsu and Rika jumped in the air, metal collided with metal , and sparks flew. The force was so powerful they were both pushed back with a whosh! They were fighting for real and Haku didn't know what to do. Without Sai-sensai they were using their real power.

Rika made hands signs too fast for Haku to keep up. She curled her fingers into on a O-shape and breathed in deep. When she exhaled large flames engulfed the trees and bushes in the way along with Zabetsu. Thankfully, he jumped up just in time to get only singed by the flames. _Shes really mad at me _he thought. He focused chakra into his blade and came down with a very loud bang. Rika got out of the way, of course, and she landed a chakra filled punch right in his shoulder. All three of them heard something crunch, and snap. Thankfully, it was just the tree branch Zabetsu landed on. He turned quickly and made hand signs. Rika knew those hands signs she won't be able to use tai-jutsu anymore, hes basically just water now. She mentally sized up his weaknesses and thought of what she could do. She smirked. She knew the answer now.


	3. The first fear

-meanwhile in Konoha-

There was a loud bang that shook the ground slightly, only ninja would have noticed.

Naruto and Hinata woke with a start. They jumped out of bed to check on their children. Hinata ran to their youngest, Haku, room. She turned the knob, but was interrupted. Naruto yelled out " Jiraiya is okay!" She felt better knowing that. When she pushed the door open she expected to see a sleeping twelve year old boy splayed out on his bed with the sheets half off, and his hand resting on his stomach, but she didn't see that. She screamed. Naruto came running with their fifteen year old son behind him. They both looked in the room to see the sight Hinata had just entered. Their was no boy to be seen anywhere, the sheets hadn't even been disturbed, and that, in itself, was very disturbing.

Sasuke and Sakura were already awake. Being closer to the wall they had already heard the start of the fight. Suigetsu and Karin had arrived at their house asking Sasuke to help Suigetsu find their son, Zabetsu. When Sakura heard this she walked to Rika's room to ask if she might know something, but Rika was nowhere to be found, not even at the training grounds.

" Sasuke, should we go to the Hokage with you two?" Karin asked with tears in her eyes.

" No, you both need to stay here in case they come back."

Sakura took Sasuke aside and whispered " Rika is the one fighting. You can sense that right?"

He could. He could feel the power of the sharingaun, and it was growing in strength. The battle was escalating, and then needed to get their quickly.

" Sakura, I know. I sensed it when it was activated. I should have thought more about it. I thought it was just one of the kids training. Everything will be ok, I promise." He kissed her forehead hoping his words weren't a lie.

Sasuke and Suigetsu left and sprinted to see the Hokage. Thankfully he was already up and alert. When they got their they explained that both Zabetsu and Rika were missing.

" Haku is missing too." Naruto said flatly.

This information didn't surprise Sasuke. Rika and Haku rarely did anything separate. It didn't even faze Suigetsu. They all knew their children were probably together, and they were all afraid they were in that fight outside the wall. But what frightened them the most was HOW they got out of the village without anyone noticing.

Another loud bang brought their faces to the window. Their was now dark smoke reaching into the sky. _This isn't good._ they all thought.

" Where is Sai!" Naruto asked the air. He slammed his fist on his desk, while Sai appeared in front of him.

Two anbu appeared next to him. Kakashi Hatake and Neji Hyuga. They had their masks on, but Naruto knew who they were. Everyone in the room did.

" Sai, take these two with you and investigate the fight." he gestured to the two anbu.

" Yes sir."

They disappeared and the three men where left looking out the window afraid for their children for the first time.


	4. The First Hint of Him

-Back at the fight-

Rika jumped up and made hand signs neither of the boys could decipher because of the speed. Once they realized what she was doing it was too late. Blue sparks shot out of her body, and soon turned into tentacles of light. The sound of birds filled the silence. The sound was deafening to the two, but they knew that was from the dense chakra around them. She leapt forward and started to spin. She hit Zabetsu square in the center, a perfect hit. An explosion was quickly followed by sparks licking what was left of the forestry in the vicinity. Smoke mixed with flames, and it became impossible to see.

Haku activated his byakugan. He could see one figure standing above another that was laying on the ground. When the smoke cleared he saw Zabetsu leap up above Rika with his sword coming down fast. Rika just stood their with her red eyes. At the last possible second she whipped out her long sword and slammed it into his just inches in front of her face. The impact of it shook her hair out of its braid. It flowed down her back, like a water fall of black liquid.

" That was the wrong move." she looked up at Zabetsu and smirked.

As he stared into her eyes he started to feel…

At that moment a hand came down on Rika's face covering her eyes. She ducked down before the hand could grasp her, and swung her leg, while the sound of birds came back, but now from her sword. The person jumped and blocked her sword. Another hand came down on her, but this time it pushed her headband down over her eyes. The same hand laced itself through the fabric to grab a tight hold of it from the back, and jerked her head back. She hit a very toned chest, she could tell all this because she could hear lungs inhaling and exhaling. It was obvious who it was now, _Kakashi Sensai _she thought. The girl had fought with the man numerous times with her father. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her body, and held her tight. She was getting angry now, Kakashi was interfering now she was for sure going to be dragged back in the village. She would not, _could_ not let herself be beaten. Their was a small voice in the back of her mind. It was a cold whisper that chilled her soul, and iced her bones in an uncomfortable way. It told her to fight. It told her to prove herself. It told her It could give her power, if she let It.

Something came over the girl. Her rage took on its own form inside of her soul. She was listening to the voice, and in doing so she was shut out from the control of her body. In a cage, in her own mind, she sat as she watched It, which was now Him, fight her battle, and show her what He had to offer.

Her body sent a blue tentacle through to the heart she could feel. The arms holding her relaxed and fell. Their was an audible thud and a couple gasps, but she paid no attention to them because she heard the swoosh of wind from a patron who was running fast towards her. Her feet lifted her off the ground with such force. Her sword came up and was flung down with chakra pumping through it for more impact. She only grazed flesh _damn, chakra wasted._ The thoughts that raced through her mind were calm and clear, it was like she had been fighting her whole life, but she knew that He had.

She spared a moment to push her headband out of the way so she could use her sharingaun, but that split second she used was still too long.

She was hit, hard, in the back of her head. At that moment Rika was released from her mind prison. She could only revel in her freedom for less then a split second, her eyes close, and she fell into darkness that was deeper then the soul of Him.


	5. The Hiss

When she awoke she was in the middle of a shallow crater. Kakashi was crouching over her, looking down at her face. He was examining her eyes, which felt dry and like someone had thrown sand in them, lots of sand. Her head hurt, and, come to think of, so did the rest of her body. It was like someone had poured fire into her veins, but she didn't know why.

" Hey, Kakashi-sensai, what happened?" she said weak, and wearily.

" Neji had to stop you some how."

Rika sat up quickly, maybe a little too quickly. Her vision began to spin and the world blurred intensely. She tried to stand up, but Kakashi put his hand on her pushing her back down, he wasn't finished with her eyes or their conversation, and he knew the effects of Neji's attack wasn't quite done yet.

" Your in really big trouble." he said as he push her headband back over her eyes.

" Why did you do that?" her hands reached up to push the headband back up, but his hands stayed firm over the cool metal.

" Stop, your eyes are in desperate need of a rest."

" I just wanna see!" she was still fighting the useless battle, but she felt she had to keep fighting. _I have too much pride_ she thought.

" Just stop!" he sounded stern, angry, and a little annoyed. He wasn't happy, but neither was she.

Kakashi took the young Uchiha in his arms, and lifted. She was now a good few feet above the ground, she hadn't realized how tall he actually was compared to her.

" Why are you carrying me?" Rika didn't like being treated like a child like what was happening at that moment.

" Your still being effected by Neji's attack?" it wasn't a question, but he said it that way so she could answer.

" I feel dizzy, and weak. And there is something burning through me. What did he do?" she wanted to know. It was a good attack, and mainly she just wanted to see if she could do it too.

" What he did was overload your chakra network."

This was not good. Because of the chakra network she would probably not be able to use this technique. She looked up, hoping, she was staring into the man's eyes. He looked at her covered eyes. He could tell she was not happy to know that she could not perform the attack,_ she is annoyingly like Sasuke, _he thought to himself. He loved the child though. He would protect her from anything. She was like his very own child, they shared so much. She watched her best friend die too, _so much pain for a child_, he thought sadly as he squeezed the young girl closer to his body. Her arms laced themselves around the man's neck and she held tightly as they thought of their lost commrades. Tears escaped the two. It was a bitter-sweet moment for the two. Reveling in the fact that they would always have each other, but the painful stab of the reason why they would always be connected.

_Pain._

Rika's minded snapped at the thought. She was still locked in the embrace, but she was no longer their. Her mind was fixed on the thought, no the feeling, that had forced its way through the fog of emotions. Something was calling out, screaming out, that something inside her was wrong and it needed to be taken care of.

_Why do you listen so intently on something so trivial? _the thought was more like a hiss. A hiss that was oddly familiar.

_Because it needs attention._ she told the voice in her head.

_How do you know this?_ the hiss answered.

…_I…I don't know… _her mind was blank. She knew the pain was wrong, but she didn't know how she was wrong.

Her thoughts were cut off by a jolt that was caused by a small shock. The shock was from Kakashi. The girl looked up. She didn't have to see the concern she knew was on his face.

" Lets get you back to your parents." the emotions were obvious in his voice, he wasn't try to hide anything from her at the moment.

She heard a sound that cut out all noise. It was loud. It was terrifying. It was the hiss of snakes.

They wrapped around her body, and dragged her out of Kakashi's arms. The drug her down, down into darkness. She tried to reach up, but it was futile, she was too far from him.

The last things she heard was kakahshi calling her name, and the last things she saw was him reaching for her, and eyes that made her think of death.


	6. The Pain

Their was a lot of light when she woke up this time. She was grateful, this time, to have the headband over her eyes. Her body automatically turned from the light and into something. It was flesh, toned flesh, she knew that, but she couldn't tell who this toned flesh belonged to. Her senses were still hazy from that weird hit from Neji, and the even weirder snake incident. Two arms unlaced themselves, and she felt the cold absence of them right away. She shivered and the arms returned.

" Hey, wake up, we need to talk to you." a loving and familiar voice whispered sweetly in her ear.

She lifted herself into a sitting position on her father's lap. Her hands reached up to take the headband off. When the fabric was off and her eyes opened she let out a pained whimper, and quickly turned into Sasuke. He pushed her head deeper into his chest. Warm tears streaked down her cheeks, her eyes hurt so badly. Her arms wrapped tighter around her father, and she pushed herself more into his chest hoping the darkness would sooth her burning eyes.

The arms that were holding her loosened. She heard the clanking of metal being picked up. Now her father was trying to loosen her grip on him. He used all of his force, but in the end he won. She was now sitting on his lap with her face exposed. She prayed no one would pry her eyes open. Her prayers were in vain. The feeling of uselessness meant she was now in the holds of a shadow possession. Her eyes opened of her own free will.

She screamed as the pain became more intense from all the light.

Her mother's voice was in front of her, but she couldn't think of that, everything hurt too much. Their was something more being done to her then just the healing of her eyes. She could feel something like acid lick its way up and down her body. It radiated from her birth mark. She couldn't move. The only thing she could do was scream in agony. She was helpless.

_Are you really so helpless my child?_ the hiss was back. What did it want with her?

Her eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling, for that was where the hiss came from. When she first saw the owner of the hiss her memories of the man streamed back into her. The man just sat their laughing an evil laugh. He was chained to an useable wall. He terrified the girl. That terror snapped her back to reality.

She was freed from the possession. Her headband was now back over her eyes. And she was looking up to the ceiling for nothing now.

With tears streaming down her face Sakura slapped Rika her one, and only daughter, and then she fell to her knees and hugged the girl tightly. " You made us worry so much." she sobbed. Rika didn't know what to do so she just sat their crying from the pain in her eyes and the sting of those words, and the terror of the snake-eyed man. When she was released from the embrace of her mother, she was still sitting on her father's lap. He looked at her with a mixture of emotions in his eyes, anger and disappointment being the most noticeable. She felt of twinge of pain, although she couldn't see any of the adults she could certainly feel them. She could practically taste their emotions they were so strong.

Her headband was returned over her eyes.

She sighed from the pleasure of the darkness.

" What did you kids think you were doing?" it was the Hokage's voice, he sounded very angry, but he kept his voice level. The worst was the extreme disappointment in his voice. It stabbed deep, trust was something that was probably lost on this night. It was obvious that he had worried to no end like all the others in the room.

Although it wasn't her idea, but Haku's, she was the leader of the group, and she was the one who didn't try to stop anything until the very end. The eleven-year-old Uchiha stood up. With her eyes still covered she looked in the direction the voice had came from. With her held high she said " We were thinking we would get some respect, but it seems we've only lost it. I take the blame. Don't punish the others. I could have stopped it, but I didn't. I'm sorry." she looked down. She had probably just signed her life over to working in the village forever, and getting out, but still she felt responsible, so she would be the responsible one.

" No, that's not true." cut off his father before he could get the next thing out of his mouth. "It was my idea." Rika jerked her head in the direction of Haku's voice.

" Your not taking all the blame Uzumaki, I started the fight." Zabetsu's voice was somewhere on the other side of the room, she jerked her head to him as well.

" Shut up both of you!" this outburst had the sound of a demand, but was actually a request, but only Haku and Zaza knew that. They decided not to abide by this request.

" Rika had barely anything to do with our little adventure. In fact she tried to stop us-" Haku was interrupted.

" That's why we were fighting." Zaza interjected.

" Yea, we were planning to go to Suna. Rika was looking out for our stupidity. She didn't want us to get hurt, so she had to fight with Zabetsu to stop him."

Rika was very much happy with the fact that her team loved her so much that they would do this, but sense she was herself she didn't like that they were standing up for her, she could do that herself. So she hissed at them to "shut their mouths".

Something happened, and the room had gone silent. Rika was on the floor holding her shoulder near the base of her neck.

She had never felt so much pain in her life. She didn't scream though, she hated screaming. Their was a frantic feel in the room. And someone said something, and did something with their finger on her birthmark. Then just as suddenly as the pain had came it was gone.

" Well, that was close." that was Kakashi's voice. He sounded a little shaken, he must not have expected what had happened to happen.

" Yea." that was her father's voice. It sounded worried, and that, in turn, worried Rika.

" What happened?" she asked in a small, breathy voice.

Sakura crouched down and with a voice of false reassurance said " Nothing, everything is fine, but you are in loads of trouble." Rika didn't believe the nothing part, but she did believe that she was in more trouble then she could comprehend at the moment.

" You said you were wanting respect. What did you mean?" the lord Hokage said this very close to her.

Had all the adult in the room decided to invade her personal space?

" Well, you never let us out of the village. We thought that if we snuck our way out it would show you that we were ready to go on missions outside of Konoha." Haku's voice came from as far as the room allowed. He also sounded worried. Rika was getting annoyed now, she wanted to know what was happening to her!

" Is that all?"

" Yea, you never give us missions that aren't in the village, and you never tell us why. I know its because of who we are." Silence fell across the room and she could hear the shuffling of feet. People were leaving, but sense she couldn't see who, she dismissed that she heard it at all.

" Maybe they should get out of here." Sasuke suggested.

" First, someone answer my question!" she screamed she hated the secrets they were keeping from her about HER! All eyes were on her, she could feel it. " Whats. Happening. To. Me!"

Sasuke squatted next to her and said " In time."

That was it! She was tired of this! Didn't she have a right to know what she was!

She picked herself up off the floor.

She ran out the window, and leaped into the night sky. She was off again, she didn't care where she went as long as it was away from them. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, and float into the air.

They all looked at the window the young girl had stormed off through. All the adults felt guilt pass through them. It tooks its place in each one of them. They couldn't tell her yet. She needed to stay a child for as long as she could. They wanted her to be happy before the coming storm.

Naruto looked at his old teammates. They looked older at that moment then they should. He could see all the suffering they were feeling. If it were his child he would be a wreck. They were holding up better then anyone else could. They truly were stronger then he was.

He looked down. The suggestion wasn't a bad one. It would probably be a good thing for Rika if she got out. He knew that Haku and Zabetsu didn't need to get out nearly as much as she did. _After all they have left here before _he thought.

" You know," the other adults left in the room looked at him " I think she needs to get out. Sasuke, take her on a mission with you."

Sasuke looked a little shocked, but mostly pleased. He said " Alright, but I choose the mission, and the other two jounin."

" You got it." Naruto grinned at the man. Rika worried Naruto too.

" Call me when her eyes heal Sakura. You know your opinion is the only one I trust." she looked at the blond and smiled.

" But, Naruto, are you sure that's a good idea?" Skiamaru asked urgently." Yep, I'm taking Kakahsi and Neji with me." Sasuke answered confidently.


	7. The Secret

" Its not right." Rika whispered to a tree. " It seems you're my only real friend. If you could talk you would tell me your secrets wouldn't you?" the girl looked up at the tree. She put her hand on it's trunk and felt the cool, rough bark underneath. " Such a good friend." Her smile was a little weak, but it was still a smile.

" We are just trying to keep you happy, you know." a sad voice came from behind the tree. For a second Rika thought the tree was actually talking to her, but it was her mother's voice.

" Your not making me happy by keeping secrets from me." she turned and walked towards the clearing.

Sakura stepped from behind the tree. She looked sad, guilty. Her face was paler probably from all the worrying. " If you knew the truth you would probably hate us, and hate yourself." She looked down at a blade of grass that was waving slightly in the wind. A tear escaped her left eye. It slid down her face and onto that very blade of grass. A sad sight for a child to see.

_You already hate them._

The voice just wouldn't shut up. Rika had had it with the hissing from Him. She wanted Him to shut up!

" That's it! Shut the hell up! Stay out of everything! You don't know me!" Rika shouted at the air. Sakura jumped at the sudden outburst. It was frightening for her to see her daughter start yelling at someone who wasn't their. " You will never know! And you can't manipulate me!"

_We'll see about that. _

Rika threw her arms up and pressed her hands tightly against her head. She knew that act was useless, but she found slight comfort from doing something physical. Her head was pounding.

Sakura ran the short length to her daughter. She fell to her knees and put her hands on the screaming girl's shoulders. Sakura was worried. Rika was losing her small battle with Him, and she couldn't do anything to help.

Rika screamed, opened her eyes, and what Sakura saw she will never be able to escape. Her child's eyes flashed. They flashed with deep hatred, and something she couldn't name. Her daughter's eyes flashed into a snake's eyes, _Orochimaru is awake. We are going to have to seal her again. _Sakura looked down, some what defeated she thought, _How many times did that make now? Three? And she is only eleven. My child._ tears started to flow down her cheeks. Sakura drew her child into a hug. Rika must have battled back Orochimaru because her body fell limp, she passed out again. That made it around the fourth time that night. _That's not healthy._ Sakura thought wryly.

It was a dark room where she started.

Sitting contently on a wooden chair, Rika sat with her hand clasped together in her lap. She stared straight ahead. It was as if she was waiting for someone, but for who?

" Who are you waiting for?" the voice came from all directions in the darkness. The voice brought back memories. Rika looked at herself to see she was, once again, a small child around the age of eight.

" I'm waiting for you." she said to the darkness. " I'm waiting for my brother!" she shrieked, she threw her head into her hands, and tears began to fall to the floor making it ripple like ink, black water.

" You shouldn't be waiting for me. I'm not coming back. Please, Rika, you have to move on."

She stood up, making more tears fall to the rippling floor " I can't! Its all my fault your gone! It should have been me!" she screamed at the bodiless voice.

" Rika." the voice sighed her name. It was sad, very sad.

When Rika awoke, for hopefully the last time in these weird ways, she was strapped down to the floor with chains. The floor was covered in signs and symbols made with blood, her blood. She felt liquid seeping out of her at the base of her neck, where her birthmark is. She heard voices, she forced herself to wake up so she could know what was happening, but that was easier thought then done. It seemed to her that she was very drained. She was drained of chakra, strength, and energy, but most of all she was drained of blood. She was worried now. The adults had never used this much blood. Now that she thought about it, they also had never made this big of a circle to seal her with. It'd be nice if she knew why they were sealing her anyways, but they would never tell.

She was waking up from fear, adrenaline was bringing her to consciousness. Noises began to escape her lips, and she was now wriggling trying to get free. Suddenly a soothing voice said " Calm down, this will only take a few seconds, you know that." It was her father telling her this.

" But, you've never used this much blood. And why is the circle so big? Why am I chained to the floor?" She was now becoming hysterical. It was confusing. They were going through a lot more then they normally did. She was seriously losing it now. _They want me dead. I know it. I'm becoming too much of a problem for them. I need to die, but I don't want to. Not yet!_ Her thoughts were becoming a jumbled mess of emotions, and frantic thoughts. The emotion that was the strongest was fear. She didn't want to die, not yet anyways.

" Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura she is starting to lose it! We have to get this done with, now!" Naruto's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife.

A light flashed on all sides of her. She counted five. It was a five column seal. This was a new seal for her. She had only read about it. What she read was that the only pain that could top it was the sealing jutsu used to seal demons, and that required sacrifice.

A voice came into her mind. It was loud and clear, and full of menace. It screamed with pain, and rage. Somehow the voice took form. The man was underneath her still screaming. A bright, glowing light was beneath him, sucking in his body. Everything that was loose waved in the wind that came from the vortex. His face was contorted in agony from the sealing, but that didn't change that his eyes were brimming with eagerness. Rika was in the right place, he could easily grab her, and drag her down with him into the seal. She tried to move, she tried to get out of reach, but it was impossible she was chained down to tightly. _This is it_, she thought solemnly, _I'm going to be sealed within my own body with some crazy delusion, and probably my dead brother, who is also another delusion._ She closed her eyes waiting for the beginning of the end.

_Don't give up!_ Her brother's voice whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes, she was going to stay in this realm!

" AWW!" she screamed as loud as she could, maybe if she did they would realize she was being sealed too. She squirmed more, still trying to break free even though it was useless.

She was scarred. The man was still reaching up for her he was close now, but suddenly something happened. Something dark passed by her. It was a flash of blackness as if her vision ripped, and repaired just as fast. It hit the man and he was forced into the vortex along with the black flash. For a split second she saw her brother. Was he sealed along with the man?

As she thought this her eyes fell closed, and she relaxed into a deep sleep that she hoped wouldn't be her last.


	8. The First Time

It took three days before Rika woke up. Then it took four more days before she felt fully herself and for her mother, Sakura, to say it would be okay for her to go on the mission. As she walked up the to the Hokage's office she wondered what type of mission her team would be going on. She suspected a simple currier mission, that was usually easy enough, right?

Sasuke, and Rika entered the oddly disarrayed office to find a very blond man sitting behind a very large desk that was covered with papers. He looked like the fourth hokage. Rika giggled, he also looked exactly like a certain genin she knew. Well rather that certain genin looked liked the Hokage, who looked like the Fourth.

The blond man looked up to see one serious looking Uchiha and a shorter version who looked like she was about to fall over from all the laughter she was holding in. He smiled, he wasn't sure what she was laughing about, but it was happy to see a smile on his best friends' child, and the best friend of his own child.

" Well, she has been delivered. Where is our team?" the serious Uchiha asked.

The young girl looked up, " _Our_ team?" she asked with a very distinctly confused look on her face.

" Oh, they are on their way. Kakashi and Neji are doing some last minute checks" the Hokage turned to Rika and saw that she was no longer laughing, but very confused. " You will be going on a mission with your father, how does that sound? Its to deliver a message to the Kazakage." He smiled at the young girl. He watched as her face turned from confused to very pleased. _She is just like her father, trying to hide her happiness, who does she think she is trying to hide things from him._ Naruto laughed in his mind. The child was trying to be so adult.

" What do you mean I'm going on a mission with him?" she pointed at her father who just stared down at her with a look of pure Sasuke, _His inner thoughts are " What do you mean by that statement?"_ Naruto knew he was thinking this, his face said it all.

" I can't send you with just Sai and you band of miscreants. There's no telling what would happen. No, they are all on probation after a that night."

Sasuke stared into the child's face, _at least shes happy_ he thought with a kind smiled.

" Neji and Kakashi are going with us. So our team will be full." Sasuke said still looking down at his daughter. The Hokage smiled, well more like grinned. Rika started giggling again at his face. This turned the Hokage's grin into a confused pursing of the lips, but before he could say anything Kakashi and Neji arrived all ready to leave. They were going to leaving right after the briefing.

The little meeting didn't take long. They were at the gates to the village in no time. Rika had never felt more proud of herself. She was going on a special mission with three top jonin. This couldn't get any better right? Well unless she vanquished an S-class criminal while on this mission, and she got recognition for it.

She was daydreaming so it took Kakashi a few times saying her name before he got through to her " Rika! Your in charge of the scroll, got that?" Kakashi sighed, _found Sakura in their_.

She shook her head yes. She was going to take extra special care to do this mission perfectly, she had to for her boys. She smiled at the thought of her boys, they always made her smile.

They started walking out, and as they crossed the threshold Rika thought she would have felt something, but she didn't. Not one emotion really came to her. If she did feel something it was slight disappointment from the lack of emotion that came to her as she stepped out of the only place she had ever been in her entire life. She also felt a little scarred, but she quickly pushed that aside.

They were out, she was happy, even excited. She was ready for anything!

But it didn't take to long before she started to get bored. Not because it wasn't all that amazing to be out of the village, she just thought they would have been attacked by now by SOMEONE! After all they were caring a private message from the _Hokage_ to the _Kazakage_, but it seemed that all the bandits, criminal, and others villains were taking a break that day, because nothing amazing happened, or even the next day. The night of the second day was when things changed. It wasn't an attack, or anything violent really, it was the atmosphere that changed.

They had been running all day. Rika was happy to have been running at the speeds they were going, it gave her a chance to let loose, she never could do that back home because the lack of space, and nobody could really keep up with her. The other men were quite surprised at her for being able to keep up with them. Even her father was a little taken a back from it all. When they stopped she was a little relieved, although the running made her feel better it still made her very tired, she was still a child after all.

They had stopped for camp. Kakashi gathered fire wood, and she lit the fire. Rika was proud of herself for being the one to light the fire. All the men thought this to be amusing, she was so happy at the smallest of things, but they understood why. They all settled down to eat, Neji and Sasuke had caught fish. They all ate happily and quietly. When it was time for sleep Neji took the first watch. He sat propped up against a tree with his arms and legs crossed, and eyes closed. It didn't seem like he was doing much watching at all, but Rika knew that he was probably doing a better job then she could have done.

Rika fell asleep listening to her father and the others talk. It was time for her to go to sleep not the men. They would stay up, they could go for days without sleep, they were trained. But she slept. She felt her father place a hand on her head as she drifted into sleep.


	9. The Dream

She dreamt of the Man. He had long black hair, with very pale skin. He scared her, with his snake like eyes and tongue, he scared her a great deal. He talked about how he was inside of her, and how his spirit was bonded to hers in a way that nothing could ever break it.

This was the first time, the first time she had decided to talk to him. She knew he couldn't hurt her, not after that sealing.

" I'm a part of you." he hissed from the darkness.

" What do you mean." she said as she placed a cautious hand on the cage that imprisoned him.

" It means you can never get rid of me." his tongue slid out of his mouth and he licked his lips in a sickeningly way. Rika jumped back and started to shake from a nauseating feeling she had.

" What do you want? I know you want something." she willed herself to speak.

" My darling," he sounded sweet, but their was little depth to it " all I want is you." He looked at her, no, more like through her, straight into her soul. He could see all the things she both loved and hated. He saw all that terrified her, all that made her feel ill. She felt violated. Her eyes widened, and she started to scream.

He laughed a sickening laugh. The kind of laugh that sends chills up your spine. The kind of laugh you would hear with your last second of life from your killer who took joy in killing. That was the laugh He had.

" Why do you scream my sweet child? I'm only looking at you. Does my looking at you terrify you that much?" he paused, then continued "Well…it should." he laughed yet again.

Rika turned and started to run. " Don't leave yet!" he laughed again. " We aren't done talking yet!" he started to sound a little sad. His voice made her stop. He sounded truly hurt, it was as if he didn't really want to be alone. She turned around to face him once more. She looked at him, really looked at him. He was scary, yes, but their was something underneath all that. His eyes were full of pain, as if he had lost someone very close to him, or something horrible happened too him, or he once knew happiness, but only for a second and it was violently taken from him. She knew how that felt. She knew what it was like to feel your happiness ripped from your very soul. Rika began to walk back to him, slowly.

" Why are you like this?" she asked putting her hand, yet again, on the bars of his cage.

" I simply want to live on." his voice was coated with a bland mixture, but beneath he sounded as if he wanted to tell her why.

She decided not to push it. So she sat down next to the bars just out of his reach. She leaned on her palms behind her, and she looked up at the man. He sat down in his own space also. His legs were crossed. He was shoe-less and shirt-less. He seemed, for just a second, like her father when he wanted to sit and talk, and do nothing more. He opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She wanted to ask him so much. Why was he in _her_? What made _her_ so special? She tried to speak, but it was futile. So, she closed her mouth and they just stared at one another. Content for the moment.


	10. The Death

Rika's eyes opened. The sky was the a shade of lavender. Early morning dew blanketed the earth around her. It even soaked her face. She sniffled a bit. She lifted from the ground. Rika was happy her father covered her with a blanket, it was freezing. Her feet were unsteady underneath her as she stood. She pulled the cloth tighter around her small frame.

" Morning." Kakashi smiled at her from underneath his mask.

" Morning." She smiled back. Her head turned from the man quickly at a sound. Their was a rustle in the bushes. She readied herself to throw a kunai.

Something shot through the rustling bush. It was a flash of brown. Rika hit her mark dead on. The rabbit fell to the ground. " Just a rabbit." she looked a little unhappy. " Well, at least we now have breakfast." Kakahshi said showing his smile yet again from beneath the strange mask.

Sasuke and Neji woke up from all the commotion.

Rika and Kakashi turned to look at them. Both Sasuke and Neji were slightly confused at the sight. A white haired ninja sat on the ground next to a tree leaned towards a short yet bulky figure. Stranger still was the dead rabbit next to where they slept.

" Rabbit?" Neji asked.

" No, breakfast." Sasuke corrected as he pieced together the situation.

They ate in silence. It would be the last day before they reached Suna. It wouldn't take long to get their either, only a few hours if everything goes right.

When everyone was finished they cleaned the sight, grabbed their bags, and headed off into the rising sun.

* * *

It only took an hour in the dessert to get attacked. Rika was a little happy. Finally some action! One enemy for each one of them!

The ninja she was up against was a big man. His arms were bigger then her head, and his head was smaller then her arms. He looked awkward being that large. His black shirt just enhanced the look of his muscles. He wore a face mask slightly like Kakashi's, but it just covered the bottom of his fave. His weapon of choice was an odd type of mace. This was fine for Rika because her mother's choice of weapon was a giant battle axe. The mace would be child's play.

The battle began with a cry from the large man. Rika tried desperately not to laugh, but his voiced sounded like Sai-sensei's so much to her. It lacked a certain human quality, therefore she came to the conclusion that the cry was a failure and he should be punished for his lack of correctness for himself. He waved the mace at her, she jumped in the air and grabbed the spiked ball. She forced her legs down onto the man's arm. She heard a slight crack. _He either has really thick bones, or he is using some type of jutsu. I put a lot of chakra in that blow._ she thought to herself as she ducked under the man's arm. She ran through his legs, twirled around just in time to make fist to fist contact with the man's large hand. Another crack rang in the air, but this time it belonged to her. She jumped back quickly, and held her hand to her chest. She squinted a little from the pain. " End it! Hurry!" she heard her father yell behind her. Sasuke was starting to wonder if his daughter's opponent might be a little too much for her. _When Sakura finds out about Rika's hand she is going to kill me, I really hope Itachi is in Suna. _Sasuke thought as he pulled out his sword to stab his own emissary. She didn't have to be told twice. She knew if battles were dragged out unnecessary injury will occur. Not would, will.

Rika pulled her own sword out. She focused her volatile chakra through the sword. It was becoming tangible. Lightening shot out of the blade like blades of long, blue grass waving in a storm. She looked the man straight in the eyes. Something flickered for a moment. Fear? That was fear, but why?

_Because I'm here._

She understood now. The man could see Him, but how? _Oh well, it doesn't matter. _she thought. She sprinted to the man. Her sword raised and ready to puncture. The blade was rammed into the over sized man's over sized chest. She felt his heart stop from the electricity.

A gasp escaped her mouth.

The man collapsed and fell to the ground. The girl thought she was ready for this. All through the academy they tell you to be fearless, and that you will have to kill. But the academy forgot to teach her how to deal with it. She did not know how to handle this.

She was now wide eyed as she looked down upon the bleeding corpse. She had just killed someone. With her own hands, she ended the life of another human being. How could she do that? What gave her the right? He was dead. Because of what she did. He would no longer see the people he cared for. He would no longer be able to even think of the people he-

A hand came over the child's eyes. Tears threatened their way as she felt the sting in her eyes.

" This is what a shinobi does." Sasuke sighed, he did not want to have this talk with his little girl alone. "We kill to protect what needs to be protected." he was behind her. With his hand over the girl's eyes, he shielded her from the sight of her first kill. Steps approached them. It was more then the other two.

" Hey! We've been waiting for you four!" Temari called in the distance.

They all turned except Rika. Temari looked at the corpse then back at Sasuke. She sighed and walked to the small child. Sasuke eyed the woman suspiciously. She tapped the child's arm. Rika slipped under Sasuke's hand to see the tall, blonde woman. Temari held her arms out. Rika slammed into the woman.

" This is how the life you chose is." She patted Rika's head as she soothed the shocked child.

" I know." was Rika's only response.

Temari looked up at Sasuke who looked down at her and mouthed " Thank you." Temari winked back. She knew they would talk later.

" Come, we gotta go!" Kankuro yelled.

Rika turned to him, and away from the corpse. She ran to the man who held his hand out. She slapped it in response. The man smiled.

" Lets go." Rika said to the crowd, and with that they sprinted the last few miles to Suna.

* * *

**I just found out how to do this! Wow I fell stupid. Anyways, yea Rika can't handle death. Not up close and personal anyways. Not after what happened...but we will get to that in another chapter. **

**Please review! Please!**


	11. The Twin

Once through the wall Rika's mouth fell. The city was huge! The buildings were all dome shaped which was new for this young Uchiha. She looked around clearly amazed. All the adults chuckled at the girl's amazement, clearly amuzedt. In all their years they had never seen someone so speechless.

Rika twirled in all directions wide eyed. She had completely forgotten about her broken hand. That is until Kankuro grabbed it to go show her the highest point of the village.

A very audible gasp and whimper escaped the lips of the child as she squinted from the pain.

" My hand." she squeaked out.

Sasuke turned to Temari " Is Itachi here?"

" Yes, both him and Kakashi have been here for about a week now." She talked as she watched her brother tending to Rika. He was trying to say sorry about her hand while she told him it was fine because she hadn't told him. " I'll take you to them…well to Itachi anyways. Kakashi is probably somewhere with my niece." she looked a little bitter about this which made Sasuke smile. His eldest son had taken a liking to the Kazakage's only daughter a few years ago.

Rika looked up when her father put his hand on her back and guided her to the Kazakage's office, well she assumed it was his office, it had a giant symbol on the building.

They went through what she assumed was the front door and a maze of doors and hallways. They went up some stairs, and came to the end of a hallway. Their Rika heard a low murmur of a voice talking with two people she knew.

A very large grin formed on her face.

Sasuke looked down at his grinning child, _Wonderful, her brothers are both here_. He thought dryly. Itachi was fine to be around with when he had his little sister, but add Kakashi and it turned very interesting.

Temari went in the room, talked a sentence, then walked back out. " You may go in now." she said while she pulled the curtain separating the room from the hall.

Rika sprinted in the room, and jumped into the arms of her unsuspecting brothers.

" Kaka! Ita!" she screamed as they all fell backwards, but was caught by the wall with a very loud thud.

" When did you get here! Wait, when did they start letting you out of the village!" they said in unison naturally, being twins this never surprised anyone.

Rika whimpered as pain flooded back into her hand.

Itachi caught this and glared at his twin brother to stop. Kakashi did as told by his younger brother by one minute, he was after all the smarter of the pair. Itachi looked at his sister's hand for less then a second and turned to a man with very red hair. " May we use your desk? Her hand is shattered and needs to be healed right away, we have no time to get to the hospital before she gets an infection." The man cleared an area off his desk for her to sit. Kakashi looked serious as he picked Rika off the ground and sat her on the desk.

Itachi turned to Sasuke " When did this happen father?"

" About an hour ago. Do you think she could have an infection that quickly?"

" Well, her hand is completely shattered." he looked at his sister. " How are you not screaming?" he looked serious which meant this was truly a big deal.

She shrugged " It doesn't hurt that much. Only when its forced." She turned to the odd man with very red hair. " Are you the Kazakage?" The man nodded. He had never seen a female Uchiha before. She looked just like her mother except for the eyes and hair, and she gave off the same vibe as her father. This was certainly a change from what he had been used to. All the other Uchiha children he had met were mostly liker their mother with slight Sasuke personality features while they looked mostly like their father with slight Sakura features. All Uchiha children seemed to have Sakura's eyes except when they used their sharinguan. But this child looks mostly like her mother except for the onyx eyes and jet black hair.

Kakashi snapped Rika's attention back to Itachi. She had been silently assessing the Kazakage while he assessed her.

" I'm going to start healing your hand now. It should only hurt for a moment." he looked up at his sister. His bright green eyes radiated warmth.

_Its time._ He said.

_Time for what?_ she asked.

Their was no time for an answer in her mind. She got her answer in the physical world. Chakra erupted from her body. But this was nothing like the chidori. This was different. The chakra was raw, it was power, it was life. It swirled around her as she looked wide eyed at the ceiling. She could feel something pushing its way out of her body and soul through her very skin.

The chakra made its way to the floor. It flooded making a pool of ice blue chakra. This seemed weird to the young girl. This was not her normal chakra. Her chakra was blue like her father's with purple mixed in. Never was her chakra this luminescent.

The chakra pool started to ascend. As it made its way up it started to form a figure. It became a body. A human body. The body of a young boy. Around the age of Rika. The boy's features started to be seen. This boy looked remarkably like Rika!

Rika sucked in air. Gasp! This was not just some boy. No, this was her boy! This was her twin brother! But how? He died?

The blue chakra faded. Rika's mind was completely clear, but her body could no longer stay awake. A haze formed over her vision, and everything became misty like she had taken cold medicine to help her sleep.

Thud! She was now laying on the Kazakage's desk. Eyes closed and unconscious.

* * *

Rika was back in the dark place where He resided in.

" What did you do!" she screamed at the calm man in the cage. He body was in pain.

" I needed more space." was the man's casual response. He said it as if bringing her brother back from the dead was something he did everyday.

" You needed space?" the young girl was appalled.

" Yes, the boy was trapped here just as I am. Actually, he is the only reason why you didn't get sucked into the seal. I almost had you until he interfered."" So that was him…" she remembered back to the sealing. It was all hazy. Mostly like a bad dream she made herself forget, but she remembered the black flash. When it passed her she could feel it familiarity, and warmth, like it was somebody who loved her. Turns out it was.

Rika could now feel herself slipping away. Her soul was being pulled apart in all different directions. Her breathing hitched as she slowly found herself suffocating.

" What's happening?" she chocked out.

" Your dying." He said.

* * *

Everyone was thinking the same thing at this moment in time. What. The. Hell?

Everyone was confused. This genin just performed a very complex, and impossible for someone her age, reanimation jutsu. They all knew this boy standing in front of them was here, but he was also suppose to be dead. He supposedly died a few years ago in an accident. Yet he stood in front of them. Looking just like his father in everyway the young boy tried to find the right words to say to explain what had just happened, but nothing came to him. Not a word, not a thought, nothing. Did that make him nothing?

Somehow he was alive again. Did that make him nothing? He was a soul and body reborn. Did that make him nothing? What was he now?

His eyes grew wide as he opened his mouth. " Daddy?" he looked at Sasuke. Fear filled obsidian orbs stared at the man. The man did not even move. He could barely think. And how could he? His only daughter some how performed a reanimation jutsu that brought back to life her twin brother, and his son. How could ANYONE think at a moment like this?

A shuffle came from the other side of the room. Everyone's heads jerked to the sound. They saw Gaara picking up Rika off his desk. " This is a situation." he nodded to the boy " But this a bigger one." now he nodded his head towards the girl in his arms.

Itachi broke from his stun and walked to his little sister's side. He put his fingers to her neck. " She still has a pulse-" the faint pulse beneath his fingers stopped. The man franticly turned to the desk and shoved everything off. He needed the space.

" Set her here!" he demanded.

Gaara gently set the child on his now clear desk. Itachi opened her shirt just enough to get to her heart. He was quick and efficient in his work. Green chakra glowed its way out of his hands and into the young girl's heart. With an urgency he pumped healing chakra to restart his sister's heart.

The room was dead silent as they waited to hear the pound of her heart. Everyone's attention was now on the youngest Uchiha.

" Aww!" Rika screamed. He body felt like it had been through a very long, and hard training session with her father, all of her brothers, and both Kakahsi-sensei and Sai-sensei all back to back for months. She was in quite a bit of pain, and she was very, very tired. She closed her eyes as the exhaustion pulled her back. She felt a sting across her cheek. Itachi had just slapped his sister. Yes, he felt bad about hurting her more, but it was necessary.

" We have to get her to the hospital." Itachi said.

The Kazakage nodded, and lifted the girl from his desk. " Sasuke, you can not come. Not now. I will come get you when she is healed right now take care of this." Gaara turned his head to the boy. He now turned his attention to his sister " Temari, make sure it gets done."

" Yes."

And with that both Kazakage and Itachi Uchiha left to nurse the young girl back to life.

* * *

**Okay so her dead twin brother is back! Crazy right! But will Rika survive that crazy jutsu? **

**Anyways please review! Reviews inspire me!**


End file.
